Super Smash Saga
by Twin Cats
Summary: A witch has appeared in the World of trophies, slowly claiming the Smashers to be her servants. Only the remaining Smashers can stop her. But will they make it? or will they end up under the Witch's control?
1. Not-So-Super Mario

**_What the hell are you doing, TC!?_**

**...Er...yay? Another adventure story...as well as one that isn't a novelization.**

**I'll admit, some of this was based on Operation Smash Rescue...You might see a couple of OCs, but the only major OC, here is the villain. The main characters are supposed to be the Smashers **_(NO, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ASH KETCHEM!, DURR!)_

**...but anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Please forgive me if the characters are OOC (which most of the Smashers will be, but not the main Smashers in this story).**

**So without further ado, enjoy...**

* * *

Chaos, that is all that could describe this world. There were loud clashes of thunder, the sky was dark, the ground looked dried up and dead, and the mansion? It was a miracle it could still stand.

Standing on the roof of the mansion was a witch, she was smiling to herself. If she could find any of the remaining Smashers, she would be just fine. In fact, a majority of the Smashers were patrolling the World of Trophies, right now. The only ones who weren't were a selected few, mainly newcomers, with maybe three veterans, living here.

"Ms. Kira?"

The witch turned her head to face a robot. He resembled that of a ten-year-old boy, wearing blue armor.

"What do you want, you little brat? I'm busy!" The witch said with disgust.

"Well, so far, we haven't been able to find anything interesting," The robot said, "That and I think Olimar passed out."

The witch shook her head, "Well, you'd better wake him up, or else you're both being punished.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," The robot said as he saluted to the with. Afterwards, he ran back into the mansion to find his sleeping friend.

The witch sighed as she decided to go back inside the mansion. Just a few more Smashers, then she could rule the world.

* * *

It was a cold Spring Night in Toad Town, the residence in this town have all gone to bed, except for one...

A short man with red clothes and a moustache was wandering the streets, looking for his younger brother. It seemed strange, not because Mario's brother has disappeared, but other folks have, too. Peach was the first to disappear. The plumber suspected it was Bowser, knowing how the Koopa loves kidnapping her, but he really didn't do it. As proof, he disappeared, the next day. Then Yoshi, Rosalina, Wario, Donkey, and Diddy have all disappeared, as well.

Mario wasn't sure of what to think of it. Out of all the years that he's protected the Mushroom World, this was actually quite strange, there shouldn't be so many people disappearing at once. Just this morning, his brother, Luigi was gone, the plumber couldn't help but feel worried.

He watched as the rain continued to fall onto the streets, he wished he knew where to look. It was only a matter of time before Mario, himself, disappeared, as well.

Mario gave up, he started heading back to his house to rest, he would have to continue his search, in the morning. If he could find at least one missing person, than he would be grateful. Tomorrow, he would only have to look deeper.

* * *

4:00 am, Mario has woken up to some knocking from the front door. The plumber groaned as he got out of bed and began heading over to the door.

He was wondering who would be awake at this hour...He figured that his brother, Luigi was finally back home, but when he opened the door, he saw three familiar faces, though not the type of faces he would see in Toad Town...or the Mushroom World, for that matter.

The first person he recognised was a young woman, who appeared to be in her late teens. She had long brown hair and wore a white and purple dress, she was holding an umbrella over her shoulder. The second person was an anthropomorphic fox. He wore green clothes, a gray jacket, and a red scarf around his neck. The third person was a blue hedgehog, who was from one of the Sega universes. Needless to say, he's gotten pretty famous in the Mushroom World, ever since he competed with Mario in the Olympics.

Mario raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing here? Didn't Master Hand say-"

"Who cares what Master Hand said," The fox said in an irritated tone. The hedgehog patted him on the back, "Easy, Fox!"

"What's gotten into him?" Mario asked. The woman replied with a short sigh, "Falco went missing, not too long ago."

Mario's eye widened, especially at the word "Missing". The plumber stepped out-of-the-way, holding the door open, "Here, why don't you come in!"

Without hesitation, the trio came inside the Plumber's house. The hedgehog whistled, "Nice place, I don't think I've been in here, before."

Mario gave a faint smile, "Well, it's not very big, but I hope you like it, here."

* * *

After settling down, Mario and his guests were in the kitchen. The woman, known as Zelda, was sitting down on in one of the chairs, taking a sip of her coffee, "So, you want to discuss the disappearances of your friends?"

"Well, yeah," Mario said, scratching his head, "But how is it your friends are disappearing on you, as well?"

"Well, think about it, the only ones who are disappearing have competed in the Smash Tournaments," Fox said. Mario frowned, "How could you be so sure?"

"Well, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal are doing just fine," Fox said, "Falco's the only one who disappeared," The vulpine began to think, he had a drowsy look on his face, "Come to think of it, I've heard Wolf was gone, too. I'm not too sure about it, though."

Mario started thinking, himself. Fox was absolutely right, only folks who competed in the Smash Tournaments were disappearing. Daisy has shown her concern, but she hasn't disappeared. Waluigi was seen, not too long ago. And Dixie? She was perfectly fine. She was only looking for the missing Kongs, much like how she did on her adventure with her baby cousin.

"So, wait, how could you be so sure?" Mario asked, "what if it's just a coincidence."

"I wish it was," Zelda said, solemnly, "Link has gone missing, nobody has any idea where he went. For now, Sonic's the only one who knows what is going on."

"Is this true?" Mario asked, concerned. Sonic nodded, "It's a long story."

"Well?" Could you tell us, anyway?" Fox asked. Sonic nodded, he began to frown, "So one day, I was hanging out with Tails, when suddenly, these shadow-looking things came out of nowhere. I thought they were after Tails, but as it turned out, they were after me, instead.

"Well? Then what happened?" Mario asked, feeling intrigued by Sonic's story.

"Well, one minute I was captured by those creatures, then next thing I know, I escaped and for whatever reason, I ended up in Hyrule Field."

"That's...interesting," Mario said, unable to come up with any words.

"So, after that, I found Sonic outside Castle town," Zelda said as she continued Sonic's story, "Once we shared our stories, we began jumping from universe to universe to look for anyone who was in the same situation we were in."

"So how many universes did you jump into?" Mario asked, feeling skeptical. Sonic began to count with his fingers, "1...2...3...I think this is the last one."

"W-WHAT!?" Mario was stunned, he almost fell out of his chair, "You mean This place is the last place you're checking!?"

"That's right," Zelda said, "So now we have to find out what these disappearances have to do with our fellow Smashers."

"But I don't think it'll be easy," Fox said, crossing his arms, "Considering the only place we can go is the World of Trophies. Either that or Final Destination."

Mario frowned, "Why is that important?"

"Because, they're the only place we can look into," Zelda said, taking another sip from her coffee, "Plus, I hear something...odd happened in Smashville."

"What do you mean 'odd'?" Mario asked, tilting his head. The three Smashers looked at each other, nervously before looking back at Mario.

"Er...It's kinda hard to explain," Sonic mumbled.

"But for now, we'll need to sleep," Zelda said, calmly, "We're going to need some energy if we're going anywhere."

"Well, I don't have much, but feel free to sleep wherever you want," Mario said as he began to walk out of the kitchen, "Good night."

"Good Night," Zelda and Fox said in unison, Fox started yawning, afterwards.

"Yeah...see ya, Mario," Sonic said, heading into the living room. For the rest of the night, the four Smashers rested as the rain began to stop drizzling.

* * *

**Welp, the first chapter's done.**

**Hehe...I'll admit, the ending seemed a little cheesy. ^^; But what can you do, eh?**

**Of course, who's to say there won't be any more characters joining Mario? We'll just wait and see.**

**...Oh yeah, constructive Criticism is welcome...and please, no flames.**


	2. Through Toad Town

It was morning, the sun was shining brightly above Toad Town. The mushroom-like residence of the town began to go about their own cheerful routines. Men and women went to work, the children went to school, it was just a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Back In Mario's house, three of the Smashers were sleeping peacefully in the living room. Zelda was sleeping on the couch, Sonic was sleeping on the chair, and Fox was sleeping on the floor.

Fox's nose twitched, he began to smell something delicious. He lifted himself from the floor and stretched. Shortly after, Zelda and Sonic began to do the same thing.

"Aw..." Zelda sat up. She began to rub her neck, she was slightly sore.

"You OK?" Sonic asked. Zelda nodded, "I'm just not used to sleeping on the couch."

"Morning, everyone," a pleasant voice yelled from the kitchen. The three Smashers got out of their seats walked into the kitchen, only to find Mario making pancakes and bacon.

"What time is it?" Fox asked, yawning.

"It's about 11:24," Mario said, flipping another pancake, "You guys must've been really tired."

"Well, it's nice to see you in such a bright mood," Zelda said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Sonic and Fox joined her at the table, afterwards.

"Thank you," Mario said joyfully as he stopped making pancakes, "We can't just sit around and be glum, you know?"

Mario began to serve his guests two pancakes, each. Afterwards, he served each of his guests some bacon. After serving his guests, the plumber began to sit down in the remaining seat, between Fox and Sonic.

"Well, I never thought you would be this nice," Fox said as he ate his bacon, "usually, I'd expect this from Luigi."

"Well, Luigi isn't really here," Mario said, frowning a bit, "Plus, you guys are pretty far from your homes, so I thought it would be fair to be a little more hospitable."

"Fair enough," Sonic said shrugging, "But first, where are we going, after this? We can'y just go to the World of Trophies without something wierd happening." Afterwards, the hedgehog took a bit from his pancake.

Zelda pulled back a couple loose strands of hair and stuck them behind her long ears. "Well, I've been thinking that we should head over to Final Destination. It's the only place other than the Smash Mansion where the Hands live."

"I really hope Crazy doesn't bother us, too much," Fox said, wearily, "You guys know how he can get."

"Oh, you mean like the one time where he made the Kongs switch bodies?" Sonic asked.

"Let's not forget the time where he decorated the living room with pink frosting," Zelda said, giggling a bit, afterwards.

"Yeah...and my favorite one was when he started throwing those toy dolls at Master Hand." Fox said, thinking of the two hands. Mario nodded in agreement, "Ah...those were good times."

The four Smashers continued to eat their breakfast, they even talked a bit about the Smash Mansion as well as the things happening in their universes. It was a very heartwarming moment, especially for Mario, having to talk to his fellow Smashers in his own home...aside from the Smashers who already lived in the Mushsroom World, of course.

* * *

After breakfast, the four Smashers began to head into Toad Town, with Mario taking the lead. Within the town, Toads could be heard whispering to each other, watching the strange, yet familiar, characters follow Mario like ducklings following their mother.

_"Is that Zelda?"_

_"What is Fox doing in a place like this?"_

_"I can't believe it, Sonic's in our town."_

Zelda looked over at the Toads, curiously. She furrowed her eyebrows, "These guys are quite...strange, aren't they?"

"Well, I think this is the first time Toads have seen you guys," Mario said, "Well...except maybe Sonic."

"Wait a minute," Fox barked, "Wasn't I in Super Mario RPG?"

"Not important," Mario said, ignoring the vulpine, "We just have to make our way over to Final Destination."

Fox scowled, he looked down at Sonic, "Someone's feeling impatient."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sonic whispered, "And this is coming from the fastest thing on Earth."

Fox and Sonic snickered at that comment. Mario glared at them, how he wished they wouldn't talk about him behind his back.

"Oh, just ignore them," Zelda said, sternly, "If they want to talk about you, let them," the Hylian had a thoughtful look on her face, "...even if it is true."

"Hey!"

"Oh, relax, I was only kidding," Zelda said, giggling a bit. Mario shook his head, if only Link was here to see what was going on.

The group continued to move until they came across a green pipe, coming out from the ground. Mario lead them all through the warp pipe, taking them into a new area, the underground part of Toad Town. In this area, there were many warp pipes, coming into many different colors. Blue, green, red, purple, yellow, and there was even a black one.

"Whoa," Fox looked around at the warp pipes, his tail twitched from excitement, "I've never seen so many Warp Pipes, before."

"It looks like you could go anywhere you wanted to go," Zelda commented, "It would definitely make saving Peach much easier."

Mario shook his head, feeling a little emberassed, "Well, believe it or not, most of the Warp Pipes don't like to work unless you've been inside the other end of them. It also works that way in the Beanbean Kingdom."

"Well, that sucks," Sonic said in a low voice.

"Believe me, it does," Mario said. He looked back at the hedgehog with a raised eyebrow, "And what are you complaining about? You don't need a warp pipe to go anywhere."

"Hey, just because I'm fast doesn't mean I'll make it everywhere on time."

"Well, I think that since you're the_ fastest thing on Earth, _you would-_"_

"Would you guys stop? The Sega-Nintendo war died a long time ago," Fox yelled, interrupting the two gaming Mascots. Mario lowered his eyelids, looking back at the Smashers, "How about we play the Quiet Game, then? Whoever is quiet the longest wins!"

"All right, fine," Fox said, impatiently, "You don't need to treat us like babies."

"All right, on the count of three."

Mario counted down with his fingers. After that, there was no more talking from any of the Smashers. They traveled deeper and deeper into the ground, searching for the entrance to Final Destination.

Still, the underground looked like it had a different atmosphere. Usually, Goombas liked to patrol the area. However, almost every Goomba, here looked like they were hiding from something. Mario had to admit, he was feeling Sorry for the poor Goombas. If only he knew what they were feeling.

* * *

The past hour or so has gotten to be very boring. No enemies were around to bother anyone, there didn't seem to be any pipes...not to mention that the Smashers were playing the Quiet Game. While Zelda didn't seem to mind, Sonic and Fox felt like they were going to lose it, there had to be something to do, down here.

"Are we there, yet?" Fox asked, irritated.

"Looks like someone lost the quiet game," Mario said, triumphantly.

"So did you," Sonic retorted.

"Look, enough of this, where are we going?" Fox grumbled, "We've gotta be near Final Destination, by now!"

"Would you just be quiet!" Mario yelled, "You're not making things any better!"

Zelda sighed, folding her hands, together. She watched as the boys continued to argue._ I guess I won the quiet game? I forgot we were playing that to begin with._

The area began to feel gloomy, something wasn't right. Zelda began to wave at the Smashers. "Mario!"

Mario looked at Zelda, "Yes?"

"I think now's the time that we get out of here!"

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked, butting into their conversation.

The area seemed to have a different atmosphere to it, it seemed much darker. It didn't take long until barking was heard. A round ball and chain fell from the ceiling, its round eyes glaring at the Smashers, it barred its sharp teeth like a wild dog.

Sonic stared at it for a moment, "Is that a-"

"A Chain chomp!?" Mario yelled, "What's a Chain Chomp doing here?"

"Wait, something's wrong," Zelda said, "there's something different about the Chain Chomp!"

Zelda was right, this chain chomp appeared to have a dulll look on its eyes, as though it were being controlled. Without hesitation, the Chain Chomp began to chase after Mario.

"Mama mia!" Mario yelled as the Chain Chomp almost bit his head. Mario ducked from the incoming attack. Not a moment too soon, a blue blur tackled the chain chomp onto its side.

"Hey, buddy! You're too slow!" Sonic taunted. The Chain Chomp growled, trying to bit the hedgehog. Not surprisingly, Sonic dashed out of the way before he could be eaten.

Shortly after, Mario began attacking the Chain Chomp with fireballs. This time, with Fox shooting lazars at its side.

Zelda grabbed onto the Chain Chomp's chain, "What's gotten into this creature?"

The Chain Chomp turned its attention to Fox. He escaped from Zelda's grip and attempted to bite the vulpine. Fox dodged swiftly. An illusion trailed behind him, hurting the Chain Chomp.

Growling maliciously, the Chain Chomp tried to bite Zelda. Unfortunately, it was struck by Din's Fire. Zelda glared at the Chain Chomp, "Don't you even think about it."

Afterwards, the Chain Chomp was laying on the ground, whining. It no longer had the dull look in its eyes, it was no longer being controlled.

"Hm," Mario frowned a bit, "I wonder what's gotten into this thing?"

Fox began examining the Chain Chomp, "Well, he doesn't seem to be broken. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"At any rate, we should keep moving," Zelda said, "We've wasted enough time, here."

Sonic looked at the Chain Chomp, sympathetically, "Sorry, buddy. It won't happen again."

Once the Smashers were gone, the Chain Chomp began to head off, opposite of the Smashers. It might have been looking for its home.

* * *

Afterwards, the Smashers began to keep Moving. One thing was certainly on Mario's mind. Where did that Chain Chomp come from? And why did it randomly attack?

Somewhere within the underground, there sat a red door. The door had a bright yellow circle in the center of it. On the lower left side of the circle, there was an off-center crosshair, resembling a Smash Ball.

The four Smashers made it to the bottom of the underground, where they spotted the door. Fox began to mumble under his breath, "Finally, it took us long enough..."

"So, Zelda," Mario turned his head to face the Hylian, "What if Master Hand isn't even in Final Destination?"

"Trust me, he will," Zelda said with certainty. Mario looked at Sonic and Fox, the animals looked about as certain as Zelda was. Without any type of delay, Mario opened the door to Final Destination.

* * *

**...I will admit, this chapter feels a little sloppy...I tried, I really did *face desks***

**On the bright side, I've got some good reviews. So that's a plus. Let's hope next chapter won't be as sloppy as this.**


	3. The Hands

**...How long has it been since I've updated this?**

**But whatever, I've somehow managed to come up with another chapter for this, hehe...**

* * *

The door to Final Destination was open, each of the Smashers stepped inside with caution. The area around them was quite...strange. There was a swirling mess of blue and purple in the sky, the platform the Smashers were standing on was flat, and the only thing greeting them was a floating left hand.

"INTRUDERS! the hand screamed, startling the Smashers. Mario began to frantically wave his arms, "Crazy, wait, we were just-"

"INTRUDERS!" the hand yelled, again. This time, his fingers began to move violently as he flew in circles, "QUICK! CLOSE ALL THE DOORS! SEAL THE WINDOWS! GRAB ALL THE ICE CREAM AND SMEAR IT ON THE WALLS! EVERYONE LOVES WALL ICE CREAM!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CRAZY!" Another voice yelled. Another hand appeared. This time, it was a right hand, "How many times have I told you not to freak out like that?! Especially in front of our guests!"

"...Wait, we have guests?" Crazy asked, dumbfounded, he faced the Smashers. He would smile if he had a mouth. "Hello, guests. Shouldn't you be at the Smash Mansion?"

The Smashers stared at Crazy Hand with a deadpan expression, Mario looked up at Crazy Hand, "Uh...I remember Master Hand telling us to go home, for a little while. It's been two months since we've been there."

"I'm glad you remembered, Mario," Master Hand said, joyfully. "Of course, if you may recall, I've never said what reason there was for you to go home, now did I?"

The Smashers became deep in thought for a small moment. Sonic's ears perked upwards, "Oh yeah, you never told us anything. All you did was tell us to go home."

"Well, I'm happy that some of you Smashers have made it, here," Master Hand said, happily. However, his voice began to change into a more serious tone. "You see, a witch threatened to take over the universe, using you Smashers as her pawns to meet this goal."

"Well, isn't that nice," Zelda said sarcastically, "What kind of business does she have with us?"

"Oh, she has a lot of business, actually," Master Hand said, "for starters, your friends have disappeared without a trace, am I right?"

The Smashers said nothing, they stared at Master Hand with wide, open eyes.

"That's because I ate them," Crazy Hand said, innocently. Master Hand faced his brother, "No you didn't!"

"...Meanie!"

"As I was saying," Master Hand said, facing the Smashers, again. "This witch has everything to do with your missing friends. Have you found anyone with a gloomy aura around them?"

Fox shook his head. "No, but we found a Chain Chomp with this so-called 'gloomy aura'." The vulpine said, using air quotes.

Master Hand began to calm his fingers, "Well, believe it or not, this witch has the power to brainwash Smashers, making them do whatever she pleases."

"hm..." Mario began to think, "Didn't I read a story about brainwashed Smashers?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked

"It was a story about these girls turning into Pokémon, then they-"

"Enough!" Master Hand yelled, "As I was saying, I need you to find this witch, but if you just run up and fight her, you may suffer the consequences."

"So, what do we need to do?" Mario asked.

"For starters, you're going to need to find this," Master Hand said, showing a strange crystal, "This is only a replica, but you're going to need this in order to stop the witch. I call it the Smash Crystal."

The four Smashers groaned in unison, Zelda's hand was over her face. Fox looked at Master Hand as though he's gone insane. "OK, for one thing, what kind of name is that? And another thing, hasn't this been done however many times, already?"

"Especially in my universe?" Mario interrupted. This time, it was Master Hand's turn to groan. "Well, I know it isn't very creative, but we have to call it something!"

Crazy lifted one of his fingers.

"And no, we're not calling them 'toilets'," Master Hand said, sternly. Crazy Hand pounded himself on the ground, "You big meanie!"

"And another thing," Master hand, said, "You have to destroy this crystal. But this will not be easy. It's in the witch's possession, and the other Smashers will do whatever it takes to stop you, so I suggest freeing them from the mind control whenever possible."

"riiiight," Mario rubbed his arm, feeling a little uneasy, "So, not to sound rude, but why can't you do this, yourself?"

"Because unfortunately, the witch casted a spell on us," Master Hand said, sadly, "We're unable to leave this place, even if we tried."

"Yeah, just watch this!" Crazy Hand said as he tried going through the door, only to have a strong force blow him back. The left hand just sat there, making the Smashers worry about the hands.

"That's not good at all," Zelda said, concerned, "Is there any way you could help, at all?"

"Of course there is," Master Hand said with a calming voice, "I will be taking you to Smashville. From then on, you must find the Smash Crystals and defeat the witch. Unfortunately, that is all I can do for you."

"I understand," Mario said nodding. "You can count on us, right guys?"

"Of course," Zelda said, folding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, no way we're losing to a witch," Sonic said, proudly.

"Yeah...what Sonic Said," Fox yelled.

"Very well," Master Hand raised his fingers, "good luck."

Afterwards, a bright light enveloped the Smashers, sending them to Smashville. When Master Hand was done, there was a blank space from where the Smashers once stood.

"So..." Crazy Hand began floating again. He turned to face his brother, "Do you wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Not now, Crazy," Master Hand grumbled, "I'm tired."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a meanie, you'd be an awesome brother!" Crazy Hand ranted. Master Hand would face palm...if he had a face, "Oh, would you just act your age, already!"

"What does it matter, I'm a hand!"

"A very childish hand!"

"So?"

...ugh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, Kira was walking down the halls, her mind was still on the missing Smashers. She was just a few Smashers away from ruling this world.

She was heading into the surveillance room. There, she could check on which Smashers were doing which. Some of them were located in the jungle, others were in the Research facility. Things seemed like they were going smoothly. Still, she had to wonder where the remaining Smashers were.

"So, did any of you find anything?" the witch asked.

"Nothing, yet," a green plumber grumbled, "All we can say is that the wild life here is afraid of us. And to top it all of, Donkey said he was going to search for the Smashers on his own. I wonder why that is?" The plumber stopped his train of thought to pay attention to the witch, "But anyway, we're heading into Smashville as we speak."

"Very well then," Kira looked at another screen, "and what about you, Marth?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Kira," Marth said, disappointed, "All that's here is sand. We'll just have to keep looking."

Not a moment too soon, a black 2D figure appeared onto the screen, ringing his bell in front of Marth. The prince just stared at Mr. Game and Watch, feeling slightly emberassed.

"Well, keep trying," Kira said, looking as disappointed as Marth was. The witch decided to look at the screen below Marth's screen. "Red? What about you?"

"Nope, nothing!" The Pokémon Trainer said, shaking his head, "But I promise, we'll turn this place upside-down if we have to."

Kira sighed, just where were these Smashers? They could be just about anywhere, by now. The witch's patience was running dry, she might have to look for them, herself.

"Ms. Kira? Permission to speak?"

The witch turned her head to see a young woman with long blonde hair and a blue dress. Next to her was a chubby yellow star child.

"What do you want? Have the newcomers given you trouble, already?"

The young woman shook her head, "No, it's not that, at all."

"Then what is it? Spit it out, Rosalina!"

"Well, I was thinking that we should give up on looking for those Smashers," Rosalina said. Kira scowled at the woman in front of her, "And tell me why we should give up on this?""

"Well, if we keep searching, then we'll just be wasting time," Rosalina said, nervously, "I'm sure we can move on without-"

"Oh, should I remind you about the three Smashers who tried to rebel against me?" Kira asked, in a bitter tone, "They certainly weren't expecting me to fight back, were they?"

"N-No, but-

"I've already killed three Smashers, I can certainly kill another." Kira finished. A smile began to form on her lips.

Rosalina swallowed nervously, she didn't say anything. Kira came up to the tall woman, glaring at her, "I suggest you go back to the balcony with Wolf, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Rosalina said as she exited the room with her Luma. Kira shook her head, leaving the surveillance room. She had no idea how she could put up with these people.

* * *

**Ehehe...I'll admit, it was fun having the hands interact with the Smashers, especially Crazy Hand.**

**...but sorry if this story is sort of starting off kind of generic...and a little cheesy. I'll do whatever I can to make things better, I promise.**


	4. Inconvenience

_**...How weird, the Author's missing.**_

_**Anyway...It'a me, Mario. I sort of found some of the chapters that the Author's working on. Since she doesn't seem to be here, I'll have to do some replies, myself.**_

_**Taco999o999: Don't worry, I'm sure Kirby will pop up, somewhere. He always does.**_

_**Burning Light and Crystal: Oh, you're one of the girls from the story. *waves***_

_**Eh...I wouldn't worry. I got my 1-up Mushrooms incase something bad happens...unless someone turns into a trophy.**_

_**...Yeah, some of the enemies I've faced aren't really that smart.**_

_**Sonic: Are you trying to take out some of the non-existent drama?**_

_**Shut up! The author's not here, so she won't mind a few tweaks, here and there.**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

Zelda woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. The Hylian princess sat up, she noticed that she and the other three Smashers were in a large hole in the ground. Pipes and wires were sticking out of the dirt.

"Urgh..."

Zelda looked over to her left, she saw Mario, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Wh-where are we?"

"Well, remember when I said that something strange happened in Smashville?" Zelda asked, earning a strange look from Mario. "Yeah, why?"

"Ow...What in Lylat's name happened?"

The two Smashers turned their heads to face Sonic and Fox, who finally woke themselves up. Mario continued to look around, "What's going on!?"

"Oh hey, we're at the Smash Mansion!" Sonic exclaimed, "...or at least what's left of it."

"So...you mean to tell me that this is the Smash Mansion!?" Mario grumbled. All three Smashers nodded. Zelda used Farore's wind to get herself out of the hole, she looked down at Mario. "If you think this is bad, why don't you take a good look at Smashville?"

"Now what's she going on about!?" Mario asked, irritated.

"Well, don't just sit there, let's get outta here!" Fox said as he and Sonic began climbing out of the hole. Mario shortly began to follow them out of the hole, as well. Only to be treated with a horrible sight.

Smashville was empty, the buildings looked like they took a lot of damage. The residence in Smashville seemed to have been turned into stone, even the trees looked depressed. This town hardly seemed to have anything, anymore.

"What happened?" Mario asked as though he saw the Mushroom Kingdom being destroyed.

"We don't know for sure, but one thing we do know was that the witch had something to do with it," Sonic said.

Mario began to raise an eyebrow, "By the way, how'd you escape from being brainwashed?" Mario asked. Sonic shrugged, "I don't remember much. All I know was that when I was captured, I thought I saw something round knocking them out."

"What? You mean Jiggly?" Fox asked. Sonic shrugged, "I can't remember, but all I know was that it was round and it carried a sword."

"So it was Meta Knight, then?"

"I dunno, I just know it was someone round!"

"Well, we shouldn't waste anymore time talking, the sooner we restore the other Smashers, the better." Zelda said as she began to walk through Smashville. While the Smashers made their way through town, it began to feel somewhat bittersweet. It was nice to be back in Smashville, but just looking at the buildings made it seem very depressing. Of course, most of the Smashers were practically used to this, thanks to some of their adventures at home.

Sonic tapped Mario's shoulder, "So, what if we end up finding Luigi and he's being controlled by that witch?"

"Luigi's fine," Mario said, "He saved me from King Boo, twice! There's no way my brother would get mind controlled, that easily!"

"Yeah, but this is Luigi we're talking about," Fox added, "you know he isn't that brave. He's afraid of Waddle Dees, for crying out loud."

"Yeah? Well he's also taken care of the Shroobs, he helped us get through the Dream World, and he's helped us when Tabuu killed us, that one time! So he has to be all right!" Mario couldn't help but argue, but his younger brother had to be all right, Luigi's been through a lot worse, so he had to be fine. That was what went on in Mario's head.

Zelda began to talk in a much more calming voice, "Listen, Mario, I understand that you miss him, but you're not the only one missing a friend," Zelda said with concern, "I'd still like to know where Link is, at least. But even if he isn't by our side, we shouldn't just give in, now should we?

Mario blinked a few times, he began to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I've gotten a little too worried about Luigi."

"Just try not to think about it, OK?" Fox suggested, "Try thinking of something else, for now...like where the Smashers are. And when we do find Luigi, we can help snap him out of it."

Mario nodded. It wouldn't get rid of his concern for Luigi. But for now, he had to keep going, just like his friends. He couldn't give up, now.

"So, while we're at it, we should get ourselves prepared, shouldn't we?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah? And for what?" Fox asked.

"Well, I think I know what Zelda means," Sonic said, "this'll be a long journey, ahead of us. So maybe one of the shops won't mind us borrowing their stuff."

"You insist on robbing the shops!?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Sonic replied, "We might be on this adventure for a long time What are we gonna do when we run outta food to eat?."

"Well...If that's the case, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to borrow some things," Zelda said. Her tone was becoming more stern, "Just don't tell anyone. Especially not Link."

Sonic nodded, "All right, I gotcha."

"Besides, I'll betcha Link would be really jealous when he hears that we're the ones saving this world," Mario said as he began to snicker. Just the thought of teasing one of his friends was enough to keep him going.

* * *

The four Smashers came up to a small convenience store. There were a few backpacks and plenty of food, which were enough to last them a few weeks.

Sonic was looking at two different bags of food, he was deciding on what to bring, "Huh...should I go with the chips? or the Trail Mix?"

"Just grab both," Fox encouraged as he grabbed a random loaf of bread. Next to him, Mario was grabbing some fruit.

"You know, Fox...maybe we might end up meeting face-to-face with a dragon or something," Mario said.

"Well, anything could happen in this universe," Fox said, "I mean, we've got swordsmen, robots, puffballs, walking carrots, animals, and things that look like animals."

Mario's expression became a confused one, "Walking Carrots?"

"Pikmin."

"Ah," Mario nodded, forgetting how the Pikmin got their name. The plumber looked over at Zelda, "How are you going, Zelda?"

"Just fine," Zelda said as she grabbed a backpack, finding whatever the Smashers might need rather than food. She found a rope, a knife, a couple of water bottles, and a couple of heart containers.

"So, what do you think Kira's up to?" a familiar voice asked.

"I dunno," said another voice, "You know she's probably tired. I think we should all take a break from finding those Smashers."

Fox's ears perked upwards. He saw a blue bird walking beside a tall green plumber, they were about to head inside the store. The vulpine turned to face the other Smashers. "Guys, hide!"

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"Just do it!" Fox commanded. Shortly after, Zelda began hiding behind the shopping counter, Mario hid inside a freezer, Fox hid himself in a shelf under the chips. As for Snoic, he tried to look for a good hiding spot. He stood still in front of the candy, looking like a statue.

"I think we should all take a break from this, huh?" Asked Falco as he walked into the convenience store, "It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone if we just laze around, for a bit."

"I agree," Luigi said, coming up to the chips. His feet were inches away from Fox's snout.

"You know, I'm suprise they don't give out Salt and vinegar flavor," Luigi said in disappointment, "I'll betcha Donkey's having a better time then we are."

"Probably, all the guy ever eats is bananas," Falco commented as he walked past the freezer, "I haven't heard anything from his nephew, though."

"Oh well, nothing we can do, " Luigi said, grabbing a bag of chips. He noticed Falco was trying to look for ice cream. Luigi shook his head, "You know, I don't think there are any good flavors," Luigi said. Falco pulled out a random ice cream sandwich, "what are you talkin' about? You mean you don't like these things?"

"Every time I try to eat them, they always seem to fall apart," Luigi complained. He began to walk over to Falco, but noticed Sonic was standing completely still. The plumber rubbed his nose with his finger, looking at the hedgehog. "You know, this is a pretty life-like statue."

"Hm?" Falco began eating his ice cream sandwich, he came over to see Sonic, as well. "You're right, he does look pretty realistic."

The sound of a rolling object was heard from behind the two Smashers. It looked like a grenade, Luigi couldn't help but pick it up, "What is this? a toy?"

Shortly after that, the grenade blew up. Falco and Luigi's faces were black and charred. The duo looked around for whoever could've done that.

"Luigi, look!" Falco yelled as he saw needles fly towards them. Falco ran one direction while Luigi dodged in the other direction, knocking Sonic down. Both smashers were heard screaming in unison.

"Wait a minute," Luigi looked down at the hedgehog, who was laughing pitifully. "Hey, how's it going?"

Falco was looking for whoever shot those needles at him, he seemed to have stepped on something fluffy.

"Oh, you son of a-" Fox grumbled as he rolled out of the shelf. Falco glared at the Vulpine in front of him. "Hey, you're one of the Smashers who haven't been brainwashed!"

"Hey, Falco...it's nice to see you, buddy," Fox said in a playful tone, "So how have you been?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Falco yelled, "You guys are coming with us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a random voice yelled. A puff of smoke appeared in front of the four Smashers. Standing there was what appeared to be a Sheikah. She was wearing a blue outfit and had long blonde hair tied into a braid.

"Great timing, Zel...Sheik," Sonic said as he pushed Luigi off of him.

"We'll be taking care of you, now," Sheik said, bitterly as she pulled out a chain. Luigi and Falco sat up, getting themselves ready to fight. Falco began to shoot Sheik with his blaster, which She managed to dodge, swiftly. Meanwhile, Sonic was stuck having to fight Luigi. The plumber began to rapidly punch the hedgehog, who counter attacked with a Spin Dash.

Luigi pulled out a hammer, knocking the blue ball near a shelf full of fruit. Sonic quickly at up, "C'mon, Luigi! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what!?" Luigi asked, "You know my loyalty goes along with Kira! If only Mario could see the way I see-"

Out of nowhere, Fox tackled Luigi to the ground. Sonic began to sigh deeply, "Thanks, that was getting kinda annoying."

Meanwhile, Falco continued to attack Sheik using his blaster. Sheik used her chain to grab the blaster and threw it off to the side.

"OK, time out!" Falco yelled, gaining everyone's attention. The avion began to speak, "You guys obviously mean business. If we're gonna fight, I'd suggest going into the forest. We'll fight for real, there."

"Y-yeah...now please get offa me!" Luigi grumbled as he escaped from Fox's grip. He and Falco began to run out of the store. Fox just sat there, annoyed. "What was all that about? We hardly made any progress."

"Look on the bright side, at least we know where they are," Sheik said as she transformed back into Zelda. Sonic's ears were twitching, "Guys? I think we forgot something."

"What makes you say that?" Fox asked. Moments later, one of the freezer doors opened. Mario fell out of the freezer. There were icicles sitting on his clothes, as well as his nose.

"I-I'm N-n-ever going i-in th-th-there, a-again!"

* * *

_**...You know? Why can't anyone make this adventure easy? A plumber can dream, I suppose.**_

_**All right, I guess this is it. Bye-bye!**_


	5. Through the Forest pt 1

**Sonic: So...has the author come back, yet?**

**Mario: Unfortunately, no.**

**Sonic: That's great, I wonder what happened to her?**

**Mario: well at any rate, let's just keep going with the story.**

_**Burning Light and Crystal- Yeah...this really isn't good. But I'm at least thankful that Falco and Luigi are casual, though I can't say much, since I didn't fight them.**_

**Sonic: Uh...you tried to hide in the freezer.**

**Mario: Quiet, you!**

**...but anyway, we'll have to take over for TC, again.**

* * *

After what happened in the convenience store, the four Smashers stepped outside. Mario was still shivering, though the ice was finally beginning to melt.

"So let me get this straight, we're fighting those two in a forest?" Mario asked in annoyance. Zelda replied with a subtle nod. "I'm afraid so."

"I really hope they don't run away, again," Sonic said, "I really don't feel like chasing them down."

"Why are you complaining?" Mario asked, "You're faster than they are."

"Still, I think it'll just get on my nerves."

"So, what do you think we'll find in that forest?" Fox asked. Zelda began to smile mischievously. "Well, with any luck, we might bump into more then just Luigi and Falco."

"What? So you want them to ambush us?" Sonic asked. Zelda shook her head. "It's not that, at all. Look, Master Hand said we needed to free the Smashers from their brainwashing. The more Smashers we find, the more we can free...though it really depends on which Smasher."

"She does have a point," Fox said. He began to appear more thoughtful. "Who knows?" Maybe some of them might actually want to help us when we're done?"

Mario nodded, "Right, let's get going!"

* * *

The Smashers began making their way out of Smashville, into the forest. It almost seemed like the forest suffered as badly as Smashville. It even it seemed like the plants were beginning to die. Trees seemed like they were beginning to whither, and the animals, as well as Pokémon, seemed to be hiding in fear of being attacked.

Things seemed rather uninteresting...that is, until they found a fork in the road. Fox scowled, "you've got to be kidding me!"

Mario looked over at Zelda, "So where do we go, now?"

Zelda began to think. "Let's see...This forest is a pretty big place. So either way, it'll take about a day or two to get out of here."

"Well, then how about if we bump into any Smashers?" Fox asked, "We won't be safe if we just randomly bump into one."

"Well? What if we bump into a Pikmin or something?" Sonic asked, "They can't be too dangerous."

Fox nodded, "True...it can't be that bad."

"All right , how about we split up for a moment," Mario suggested, "Maybe then, we could find more Smashers and get outta here, faster."

Zelda looked at Mario, nervously, "I don't think that's a great idea...haven't you seen the horror movies?"

"We'll be fine," Fox said, "It's not like anything bad's gonna happen," Fox said, confidently. Sonic looked at him with a sour expression, "You know...now that you've said that, something bad will happen."

"Could we shut up, for a little bit?" Mario said, "I'll take Zelda, and Fox, you can go with Sonic.

Zelda began to wave her hands, frantically, "But I-"

"Come on, Princess," Mario said, taking Zelda with him to the left path. Fox and Sonic were looking at them with amusement. "If only Link was here to see this," Fox said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, Fox?"

Fox looked down at the hedgehog, "Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Mmm...I don't think so," Fox said, shrugging. "We should be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Zelda were walking deeper into the forest. Zelda was very concerned about the other Smashers. "I still don't think we should've split up..."

"They'll be fine," Mario said, stubbornly. "Sonic's the fastest thing alive and Fox is...a pilot, I think they can handle themselves."

"Well...in that casen," Zelda began to play with the fire, flickering in her hands, Mario began to freak out, "Easy, princess! I don't-"

"Do you think maybe you could calm down?" Zelda asked, impatiently, "You and your brother use fire powers, I should be able to, as well."

"...Oh." Mario let out a nervous chuckle, "W-well, thanks for clearing that up."

"Sorry," Zelda said, sounding a little more calm,"Like I've said, you're not the only one missing a friend." She spoke with a more sincere voice. Mario frowned, feeling sorry for the princess.

"So...you really seem to miss Link, huh?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes, and I'm sure he must miss me and all of his other friends in Hyrule. I can't imagine how Young Link must feel, right now. His friends might just be wondering where he is, as well. And as for Toon Link, his sister must be worried sick...maybe even his pirate friends are worried."

"Hm..." Mario nodded, "Now that I think about it, I've noticed people from my world have been missing their friends, too. Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Birdo, Toadsworth, Dixie...A lot of people back home are worried."

"Yes...it's quite sad, isn't it? But we can't keep thinking this way-"

Zelda noticed Mario was staring at something. She looked over at what it was. Like the Chain Chomp in Toad Town, it had a dark aura surrounding it.

"What is that thing?" Zelda asked with worry. The creature began to rise from its spot, it was a blue monster with rabbit-like ears and lizard-like scales.

Mario blinked a couple times before he finally spoke, "I-Isn't that a Nidoqueen!?"

The Nidoqueen roared, preparing herself to attack. She burrowed underground, confusing Mario quite a bit. "Where did she-"

"GET BACK!" Zelda yelled as she pushed Mario out-of-the-way. Shortly after, the Nidoqueen found her way above ground, again. She took aim at Zelda, attacking the Hylian using the move Ice Beam Zelda fought back by using Din's fire to counter the attack. Afterwards, she teleported out of Nidoqueen's sight.

Mario began to shoot fireballs at the large Pokémon, though they didn't seem to effect her, very much. Nidoqueen fought back using Scratch, giving Mario a scratch across his cheek.

"She's a ground type!" Zelda yelled trying to kick the Nidoqueen, though it didn't effect the Pokémon, too much, "Think about what Ground types are weak to!" Afterwards, Zelda summoned a phantom, trying to attack the Nidoqueen. It hit the Pokémon, but Nidoqueen didn't seem too phased by this.

Mario began to think, his knowledge of Pokémon was a little rusty. Going through his moveset, Mario pulled out F. L. U. D. D. and began to squirt the Nidoqueen with Water.

The water gave Nidoqueen a lot of damage, she looked like she was tiring out. Zelda struck her using the Phantom Slash, again, causing Nidoqueen to collapse on the ground, the dark aura surrounding her was gone.

The Nidoqueen got herself up, her ears twitched. Mario looked at her with unsettling eyes, "I-Is she OK?"

The Nidoqueen smiled, she licked Mario on the cheek and started panting like a dog. Zelda giggled a bit, "I think she likes you."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I could help out." Mario said, proudly. Still, it was nice that Nidoqueen was grateful for their help. It was one of those things that made Mario happy to be the hero of the Mushroom World, helping those who can't help themselves.

There were explosions in the distance. Mario and Zelda looked over to the west, they could see smoke and electricity from the distance.

"You wanna bet that was Sonic and Fox?" Mario asked, unamused.

"Well? It's either that or another Pokémon," Zelda grumbled.

Both Smashers rolled their eyes. Chances are it might've been a wild Pokémon like Nidoqueen. It might've been either an Elekid, a Pachirisu, or a Dedene. Either way, it looked like an electric-type attack.

The Nidoqueen grabbed Mario by the overalls, the Plumber began to struggle. "Uh, N-nothing personal...I have a girlfriend, you know!"

Nidoqueen began to walk deeper into the forest. Zelda began to follow them both. "You know, Mario. If you decide to train her, she might end up being your best friend."

"Hahaha, very funny," Mario said sarcastically. The plumber crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.

* * *

**Mario: ...OK, so this chapter wasn't very good.**

**Zelda: Yeah, I think it could've gone better. But at least you managed to befriend Nidoqueen.**

**Mario: Would you knock it off!?**

**Zelda: *crosses her arms* Well EXCUUUUSE me, Mario!**

**...remind me never to do that, again.**


	6. Through the Forest pt 2

_**Zelda: Well, Mario...what's it like having a fangirl?**_

_**Mario: How would you like it if you were grabbed by a Nidoking!?"**_

_**Zelda: Oh, would you relax? I'm sure she'll let you go...eventually.**_

_**Mario: Just shut up and get going with the story!**_

_**Zelda: You're not even doing the replies?**_

_**Mario: Does it look like I wanna do that, right now!?**_

_**Zelda: ...OK, fine.**_

_**((TC: In all seriousness, though...I think I might use Nidoqueen for later...or I might not, we'll just have to see...and sorry for letting these guys take over...but it looks like they've got no choice.**_

_**?: THERE SHE IS!**_

_**TC: OH CRAP!)).**_

* * *

While Mario and Zelda were busy with the Nidoqueen, Fox and Sonic were busy making their own way through the woods. Despite the whithering plants in the area, the woods seemed to become more and more lively as they continued to make their way through.

Sonic looked up at Fox, "Seriously, I have this really bad feeling that we're being watched.

"I think you're overreacting," Fox said, nonchalantly, "Maybe it's just a random Pokemon or something."

"I really hope so," Sonic said, "Because I think I can handle a Pokémon or two."

"You mean you want to randomly attack a helpless Pokémon?"

"N-no, I didn't mean it, like that," Sonic said, frantically, "I mean if the Pokémon were to attack us out of nowhere, then I'd fight back. Otherwise, why would I attack something if it hasn't even attacked me, yet?"

"Well, you have a point, there," Fox said, nodding. "For all we know, it might even be Pichu, spying on us."

Of course, while Sonic and Fox were talking, a strange creature, with wood-like skin was watching them through the trees.

_Oh...so these must be the remaining Smashers...I wonder how I'll be able to get rid of them?_

Without hesitation, the creature continued to follow the two Smashers, quietly.

* * *

Fox and Sonic continued to make their way through the forest. The first thing they've spotted was a river. It was flowing, smoothly. Cheep Cheeps could be seen jumping out of the water.

"Well that's nice," Sonic grumbled as he crossed his arms, "how are we gonna get across?"

"Maybe we could swim across?" Fox asked as though it were obvious.

"Did you forget that I can't swim?" Sonic argued. He looked around, "there's gotta be a way for us to get across."

"You mean like a bridge" Fox asked. Sonic lowered his eyelids, "No, I mean a swimming pool."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to be sarcastic." Fox grumbled. He looked around, he saw a log, sitting on the opposite side of the lake. _Let's see, If I could get it, over here, Sonic might be able to cross it._

Fox looked down at Sonic, "I need you to sit here for a minute, I think I found a way to get you over there."

"Well, whatever it is, make it quick."

Sonic sat down on a rock while Fox began to make his way through the river. As he got farther into it, the river was practically up to his neck. Fox began to tense up, he felt something nibbling on his chest. He felt something else nibbling on his leg, then on his arm.

"Something wrong!?" Sonic asked. In no time at all, Fox made his way through the river, only to be found that he was covered in Cheep Cheeps. There was one on his chest, there was one of his right leg, and another one on his left arm.

Ignoring the Cheep Cheeps, Fox began to make his way over to the log. He struggled a bit, dragging the log out into the river until it reached the other side. "There's your bridge, now let's go!"

Sonic got himself up from his spot, making his way over to the other side of the river. He looked at Fox with concern, "So...how long are ya gonna keep those things?"

Fox grumbled as he began pulling them off his body and throwing them back into the river. Sonic chuckled, nervously, "Nevermind."

* * *

As the two animals continued to walk forward, they started to think, quite a bit. They were beginning to think about the Subspace Emissary.

"So after we reunited the Kongs, I went back to the Halberd. I kind of got stuck having to fight Sheik...but for no clear reason, Peach decides to stop us for a random tea party. I'm telling you, I have no idea what goes on in her mind."

"Sounds like you've had fun," Sonic said, "Though I think I'd rather question why you'd bring up tea during a fight."

"Hey...I think a girl gets crazy after being kidnapped by a dragon turtle, all the time."

"I guess that makes sense," Sonic said, nodding. Fox looked at the hedgehog, curiously. "By the way, why did you show up so late?"

"That's 'cause I was trying to find some allies of my own. I ended up finding Toon Link, Wolf, and Jiggly. They sort of helped me find my way to Subspace."

"Sounds like a very unlikely team," Fox said, scratching his head. Sonic replied with a subtle nod. "Yeah...but I didn't have much of a choice...and neither did they."

The hedgehog and the vulpine were still busy, making their way through the trees. However, Sonic still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by something. Fox has told the hedgehog there was nothing to worry about, but not too long ago, he began to hear odd footsteps.

"Fox, something's-"

"No!"

"Would you just listen!?"

"Why? Is your imaginary friend still bothering you!?"

Before Sonic could protest, any longer, Fox was tackled onto the ground, again. The creature who tackled him had wooden skin and leaves on his head. On top of his head, however, was a little yellow mouse.

"See? I told ya something was following us!" Sonic said, triumphantly, only to earn a glare from Fox. "Yeah, yeah...now get this Deku Scrub off me!"

"Not so fast, you two," The Deku Scrub growled, "You two are coming with me!"

The little mouse on the Deku Scrub's head grinned, madly, "Pichu! Pichu!"

Oddly enough, this Deku Scrub looked different compared to other Deku Scrubs. This one appeared to be a child, wearing a green hat and a green skirt.

"So, you wanna play that game, huh?" Fox growled. He rolled over to the left, causing the Deku to fall over onto his face. The Deku looked at the two animals, timidly._ Sweet Farore...I didn't think this through, too well..._

Pichu tapped the Deku Scrub's head, she had sparks coming out of her cheeks.

"All right, let's fight," The Deku said valiantly, but before he could react, the Pichu released a strong discharge that electrocuted both her and the Deku Scrub. Pichu lept off her partner's head, waving a paw in front of the Deku Scrub. He picked himself up and looked down at the mouse Pokémon with anger.

"What was that about!?"

"Pichu! Pi!"

"Oh really!?"

"Pichu pi chu chu pichu!"

"I know you are but what am, I?"

The Sonic and Fox just stood there, hedgehog couldn't help but sigh, deeply, "This is Young Link, isn't it?"

"So...what do you think? Should we help them?"

"I guess...it shouldn't be too bad, since they haven't fought anyone since Melee."

"All right," Fox looked over at the Smashers. "Hey guys? I think we should-"

A spark flew past the Smashers heads, Pichu and Deku Link were glaring at the two Smashers. "So, you've finally decided to fight? Well, let's see what you can do."

Young Link started dashing towards Sonic, who dodged using a Spin Dash. Sonic was able to counter-attack the Deku Scrub by using a homing attack on him.

Meanwhile, Pichu was using quick-attack on Fox. She managed to knock him down. Fox rolled over, trying to kick Pichu, who used thunder which not only paralyzed Fox, but hurt Pichu in the process, making her become dazed. Nonetheless, Pichu snapped out of her trance and performed Skull Bash on Fox, knocking him down. Fox looked over at Sonic. "A little help, here!?"

"Hold on, I think I'm almost done!" Sonic yelled as he dodged a Deku bubble from Deku Link. The Deku Scrub spun like a ballerina, but was finished off by Sonic's Spin Dash.

"OK, I give up!" Deku Link cried. Pichu perked its ears upwards, running towards Deku Link. The young Scrub pulled out a Deku Nut. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, next time. We'll be back!"

Afterwards, Deku Link threw the Deku seed at the ground, blinding the Smashers with a bright light. When they regained their vision, both Smashers were gone.

Fox blinked a few times. He looked over at Sonic, "Well...that was pointless."

"And to think we'd get a badass fight scene," Sonic grumbledin annoyance, "Thanks a lot, author!"

"To be fair, I don't think Deku scrubs can do much, anyway," Fox answered with honesty, "Either that or the author just got lazy."

"The author's not here, anymore...remember?"

"Oh yeah," Fox tried to sit up, but an electric shock kept him down." "Ugh...are there any Cherri Berries, around here?"

"I'll try to look for something," Sonic replied. "In the meantime, you just wait here and see if the paralysis goes away."

"It's not like I can do much, anyway," Fox grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Zelda were continuing to make their was through the forest. Mario, of course, was being carried by the Nidoqueen.

Mario looked up at the Nidoqueen in annoyance. "Could you let go of me, now? My feet are falling asleep!"

Nidoqueen continued to ignore him as she kept moving forward. Zelda continued to smile at the Pokemon. Just looking at Mario being carried around by it was pretty entertaining.

"Zelda, do something!" Mario yelled.

"Why?"

"C'mon, Zelda!"

Dots began to appear over Zelda's head. "Let's see...What was that word again?"

Mario continued to scowl. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Hmf, I guess you don't need my help, after all," Zelda teased. Mario placed a hand over his face. "Fine...will you _please_ do something!"

"That's better," Zelda looked up at Nidoqueen. "Listen, we're trying to look for some suspicious people, that's kind of why Mario and I came here. So if you can let Mario down and help us, then we'll be very happy.

Nidoqueen stopped for a moment. Looking down at Zelda. She placed Mario down onto the ground, pointing left. She looked slightly miserable, having to let Mario go, however. She gave him one last look before turning back.

Mario slowly sat up, shaking his legs. "Well, I'm glad she stopped."

"Hm...You know, Mario. That Nidoqueen might've seen one of the Smashers walk by," Zelda said as she clapped her hands together.

"I suppose that's true," Mario said, nodding. He and Zelda began to go left. If Nidoqueen was right, another Smasher must've found his way here.

Going farther into the forest, Mario and Zelda found something quite interesting. They found a young angel standing in front a trophy of a monkey. The angel appeared to be at least 13 in human years. The monkey, however, appeared to be around 12. The angel was smiling to himself as he talked to the trophy. Zelda thought it would be safe to spy on the angel.

"Hehe...see, this is what happens when you betray Kira. If only you had stayed brainwashed...you and those other Smashers, anyway."

Mario looked over at Zelda. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Pit's talking to Diddy," Zelda whispered back. "I don't know why, though. But I guess Pit's always been a bit strange."

"But enough babbling. None of the other Smashers will find you, out here. Not even that stupid uncle of yours will find you, not that it matters...he's on our side." Pit said with a shrug, "So yeah...I should probably get back to-"

"ACHOO!"

"Mario!"

Pit looked over at the bushes. This time he looked nervous. "Oh, uh...I wasn't doing anything evil. I swear."

"You can drop the act, Pit!" Zelda said, harshly as she stepped out of the bushes. "We know that you, along with some of the other Smashers, have already been brainwashed. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hehehe..." Pit began to smile smugly. "Alright, you caught me. So I guess now that you're here, you wanna fight me, huh?"

"If it'll snap you outta your trance, then we'll do it!" Mario said, jumping out of the bushes. Pit began to smile as he pulled out his bow. "Well, if that's the case, then bring it on!"

* * *

_**Zelda: ...Mario? Where's the rest of the chapter?**_

_**Mario: Oh, it stopped on a cliffhanger.**_

_**Zelda: ...seriously?**_

_**Pit: Hey, we may as well relax while we still can.**_

_**Mario: Yeah...I guess you're right...**_

_**Pit: ...Wanna play Monopoly?**_

_**Mario: Oh, it's on!**_


End file.
